Rainbow Princess
by MikiNobies
Summary: What happens when Kurama meets his ADD, rainbow infactuated nextdoor neighbor? Trouble thats what! DISCONTIUNED
1. Chapter 1

Rainbow Princess

Name: Najika

Meaning: Rainbow

Age: 16

Demon Race: Rainbow Fairy

Human Race: Asian

Hair Color: Black with rainbow streaks

Eye color: Pink

Outfit: Rainbow shirt with black non attached sleeves, black converse, silver and gold hoops, peace necklace, hair in a bun and rainbow chopsticks (she takes her name literally)

Job: Dance instructor

Info: Sister to the lord of fairies

Illness: ADD

She is moving into a house near Kurama's house, when his mother ask him to give her a gift basket for her what will he find?

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YYH THAT IS ALL!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Rainbow Princess

~*Story Start!~*

Kurama's POV:

"Shuichi will you please give this gift basket to our new next-door neighbor, I would take it myself but I am very busy this morning." Asked Shiori, Kurama's human mother, to her perfect son, Shuichi Minamino, (Or all we all know him Yoko Kurama, the fox bandit) Shuichi was just reading a book when his mother asked him, and of course he would always say yes to his mother's favors, but he was almost objective to this favor. He had heard about his new neighbor from a few of his other neighbors when he passed by. He heard that she was quote "A crazy rainbow fan and that she was very distracted" unquote. And even though he usually almost never trusted gossip, he was thinking it was almost true. For he had passed by the house once, and what he saw amazed him. The house was all different colors no one color had enough space. They were different types of flowers of all colors, and the house itself was surrounded by trees. It was very different than most, no strike that, ALL houses in his neighborhood. But that was not the thing that was different about this house, it also had animals surrounding it! Many animals of all shapes and sizes, penguins, horses, pandas, foxes, even an elephant! And that wasn't even the end of it yet. But since he was the perfect child, he said what he usually said, despite the fact that he didn't want to, "Of course mother".

~*Najika's house, Kurama's POV~*

Kurama walked up to the front of the house and stopped. He wondered what kind of person his next-door neighbor was. Was the person going to be a crazy lunatic trying to saw off his head? Or was the person going to be another fan of him? While he was thinking about whom the person was going to be, he didn't notice the door slowly being opened. When be finally came to he was face to face with a girl. She had many colors on like the house. And not one color outshined the other. (Outfit is described in info, which is btw the first chap. According to fanfiction.) She noticed his staring and was also wondering who he was also, and when she finally spoke he blushed at her soft gentle voice. "Hello, if I may ask who are you?" she said quietly.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NOTHING!!! IF I OWNED ANYTHING I WOULD PROBABLY SELL IT ON eBay, Which I don't own either!


	3. Chapter 3

Rainbow Princess Chap 3.

This chap. Is dedicated to my new fanfiction friend, Daeth101 – Fox version, KEEP ON ROCKING! ^^v

~Story Start PLZ!!~

Recap: Kurama came face to face with his new next door neighbor, who is a girl!

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH if I did, well lets just say it would be A LOT different.

"Hello, if I may ask, who are you?" asked the girl, whom Kurama had just met a few moments ago. "Oh im sorry, I am one of your next door neighbors, Shuichi Minamino." He replied with a smile. "Well ohiyo Shuichi-san! I am Najika Yamano, I just moved in a couple weeks ago." She said also with a smile. "My mother also gives her greetings and wanted to give you this gift, welcoming you to the neighborhood." He handed her the basket. He didn't realize that the basket had a rainbow of fruits. So with her ADD and her love rainbows, she started at it.

Kurama forgetting that rumor, was wondering why Najika was staring at the basket. She had been staring at the basket for over 5 min. and Kurama was starting to wonder. Then she finally cracked. "I LOVE THESE COLORS THEY ARE SO PRETTY!!! HEY YOU WANT TO COME SEE INSIDE MY HOUSE IT'S REALLY COLORFUL LIKE THIS BASKET, COME ON!!" She yelled at him, and grabbed his hand and dragged him inside.

~Najika's House~

Kurama took one look around the house and was already scared. All the walls were splattered with paint, much like the outside and Najika. She had wooden floors, but you could hardly see them with all the video games, DVDs, VCRs, Clothes, and books. The TV was a flat screen with all game systems and a DVD & VCR player. The couch, set in the middle of the room, was black, but had pillows of all colors crowded on the cushions. She also had a rug placed right in front of the TV, but like the rest of the objects in the house, was rainbow, but it was fuzzy! The kitchen and breakfast nook was also in eyesight, but he didn't want to see the damage in those places.

"So do you like my playroom?" she asked him. "Well….its…..very colorful?" He said, thinking because it was the only word that came to mind that wasn't insulting. "Oh THANKS! I work hard on making my home just like my name!" she said looking around the room. (Remember her name means rainbow ^^)

Kurama was starting to wonder what happened to that nice gentle girl he met at first, before he met her other side. "OH TIME FOR LUNCH!!" she yelled. She ran into the kitchen, Kurama heard glass flying and breaking and stuff being taken out, but he was trying to ignore it. "What do you want for lunch, I already bothered you enough so what your name again?" she said from the other room. "What have I gotten myself into?" Kurama asked himself.


End file.
